


No Matter When

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [95]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Dorothy is spending the holidays alone - or maybe not, as it turns out.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 4
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	No Matter When

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 22nd Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/189103250138/holiday-dinner-2-oz-thyme-and-saffron-infused.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**No Matter When** by luvsanime02

########

This is going to be Dorothy’s Thanksgiving dinner, she decides. Sure, it’s not Thanksgiving yet, but that’s alright. She can come back then, and order another one of these drinks. Or a few of them.

It’s not like she has any other Thanksgiving plans for this year. Not unless she wants to crash a friend’s holiday meal, and Dorothy’s not that desperate for an invitation. She’s not desperate for one at all. In fact, Dorothy’s looking forward to the time off and the chance to relax.

Doesn’t mean that she’s completely immune to the holiday atmosphere, though, and Dorothy finds herself with a little more cheer than usual as she takes another sip of her drink. It came with a crouton too, which she’d thought was a very poor choice at first, but the crunch is oddly satisfying.

That’s it, she’s getting another drink tonight as well. She’d walked into the bar earlier not expecting much, but she was pleasantly surprised. She’s been here before, so she’d just been planning on getting her usual gin and tonic. Instead, the holiday special had caught her eye and she’d taken a chance on something different.

She’s definitely not regretting that decision. Dorothy’s not even sure what all’s in this drink, but it’s pretty delicious. There’s even a slight taste of turkey, somehow. Dorothy’s pretty content with her choice.

Her phone pings, and this bar is quiet enough that the sound is clearly audible. Dorothy pulls out her phone and checks her messages, and smiles. Relena’s finally left her parents’ house. That’s a couple hours later than Dorothy assumed she’d stay there, actually. Relena’s parents mean well, really, but they tend to always try and set her up with some eligible gentleman, and the constant comments annoy Relena.

Not that Dorothy can blame her friend. Relena works hard, and she’s very successful, and she’s not willing to throw all of her efforts away just to marry some man who will never appreciate her mind. Relena’s much too stubborn to do something like that.

Which works out well for Dorothy, she must admit. Dorothy texts back her location, and settles in to wait. Looks like she gets to spend the holidays with a friend, after all. Not that Dorothy doesn’t wish for Relena’s sake that her parents would stop with their well-meaning interference, but Dorothy has no complaints about spending the rest of the evening with Relena.

Maybe she’ll order one of these holiday specials for Relena when she arrives. Sounds like her friend could use some holiday cheer too, Dorothy muses. She’ll order another one for herself then while she’s at it.

There’s nothing like spending a quiet night with a friend over good drinks, Dorothy thinks, no matter the time of the year.


End file.
